Taisa
by Selah1
Summary: Drabbles using 20 Roy Mustang themes. [Roy x Riza, Roy x Edward & Gen]
1. 29 Years Old

The age gap hung over his head. He knew people talked behind his back. He had always concerned himself with it. Roy was almost positive there was a name for people like him. People who dated a person fourteen years his junior.

Edward never complained and whenever Roy mentioned it the blond would roll his eyes and distract Roy. Roy found out early on that Ed was very good at distracting. One of the boy's many talents.

Roy was sometimes afraid that Ed would leave him. Find someone younger and better than he was. Ed always laughed at the notion.


	2. Equivalent Trade

Equivalent trade. It was the law of alchemy and all alchemists followed it. Especially Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist. In fact, Roy didn't know of any state alchemist or any alchemist really, who was devoted to the law, as Fullmetal was.

Afterall, Edward Elric was all about equivalent trade.

He followed the law faithfully and even applied it in daily life. Not many alchemists did. Fullmetal always did go the extra mile.

Roy frowned slightly and picked up a photograph, one of him and Fullmetal being civil. Hughes had taken it.

Sometimes equivalent trade was just not enough.

Shame.


	3. Fire

Every alchemist excelled at some fields of alchemy. Of course there was a filed was they just plain sucked at.

Although Ed was considering a genius at alchemy, no one actually knew his weakness. Perhaps Ed was just good at all forms of alchemy.

Roy knew differently. Being together for a half of a year, you learned a lot about each other. Not on purpose, it just came naturally.

It happen on accident, that Ed didn't do well with fire alchemy. True when he was focus he did a decent job.

However when Ed was distracted, he sucked at it.


	4. Important Documents

"Are those the papers about Cetra?" Ed asked gesturing to the papers at the corner of Roy's desk.

Roy smirked and picked up the papers. "Of course."

"Well aren't you going to give me the papers then?" Ed asked with one eyebrow raised.

Roy's smirk widen slightly was the only indication that he had heard the blond alchemist.

Slightly annoyed, Edward marched over to where Roy was and reached for the paperwork. Only to have Roy grabbed his wrist and hold the paperwork out of his reach.

If Ed was surprised then it was nothing compared to when Roy kissed him.


	5. Taboo

Human transmutation was the one thing alchemy advise not doing. It was against all the laws in alchemy; it was the taboo of alchemy.

It didn't matter that every alchemy book warned against it and every teacher warned against doing it too.

Fullmetal had still done it. Him and Alphonse for the love of their mother. Fullmetal was willing to do anything for her.

They figured everything would go back to normal. Al would be happy and he would be too.

He would see his mother smiled again. It was the only thing he wanted.


	6. Telephone

"Well after the mayor heard us out, he dropped all the charges," Ed explained.

"Ah I see Fullmetal. How many buildings did you destroyed?" Roy asked.

"Only two," Ed protested.

Roy chuckled. "So what are you wearing?"

"What I usually wear?' Ed answered slightly confused.

"Tell me how you would remove your shirt or perhaps you would remove your pants first," Roy said smoothly.

"What!" Ed said sounding slightly flustered.

"I can see you removing them slowly," Roy answered.

Ed felt his cheeks redden at the implications. "Roy, knock it off."

"It was what you were doing last night."

"Shut up!"


	7. Useless

Ed loved rubbing in Roy's weakness. Taunting him, till the older alchemist grew annoyed with him.

Ed knew all about rain and how it affected Roy Mustang. He especially liked the word first lieutenant saved for the man. Useless.

Honestly, Roy had thought that Ed had matured some and was past the whole name-calling thing. Apparently not perhaps, Ed was still being childish after all these years.

No matter how much Ed rubbed it in, Roy never left. He just took it all in. because Roy knew that Ed would apologize for it later.

In his own unique way of course.


	8. Cigarette

Roy felt his left eyebrow twitched.

He could smell smoke from outside his office.

It definitely didn't smell like fire he made from snapping his fingers.

So that left only one option left.

Havoc.

The black haired man sighed. He could practically hear Lieutenant Hawkeye chewing Havoc out.

If things played out correctly, he would be next in line. To get yell at that is.

Really it happen everyday, it was practically routine now.

Roy watched out of the corner of his eyes as Havoc glumly put his cigarette out.

It certainty made Roy's day. Better Havoc than him.

Really.


	9. Colonel

Roy was awarded with the rank of Colonel, very early in his military career.

Which made him very unpopular among the higher ups.

Too young to be Colonel.

Not married.

Too ambitious.

Sly.

Clever.

Roy had chose his unit; picked people he could trust to be loyal to him and his ambitions.

Hawkeye.

Havoc.

Breda.

Falman.

Fury.

He chose them for their skills too.

Excellent marksman and technology among other things.

It was Hughes advice. To keep people he trusted to follow him close.

Pick wisely and to pick ones that would be loyal. Loyal to the end.


	10. Dog of the Military

He rarely wore his watch. Didn't like to be reminded of what it represented. Reminded of the burden that came with the watch.

Because of the watch, he had killed. Killed because he was ordered to. Even through he hadn't wanted to.

Roy closed his eyes, letting a hand rest against his forehead. Boy had he wished he hadn't. Wish he could take it back. Both bullets. Two strands of pain intertwine like lovers. Which they were, thought grimly.

Roy placed the watch on the table, watching it sparkle.

Almost like it was not to blame for his troubles.


	11. Fear of Fire

When Roy first got promoted his rank was Lieutenant Colonel. He had than been given a female aide.

The first few had been floozy.

The next couple quit after a couple weeks. Something about his work habits. Roy hadn't been listening.

The next several aides had something in common. They were all afraid of fire.

Roy wondered if the Fuhrer had a sense of humor.

Some use to jump when he snapped his fingers.

Others would stuttered and scowl at him.

Then there were the few aides, who just stared at their hands. Not saying a single word.


	12. Rainy Days

Maes Hughes had died in late October. A murder that become cold and went unsolved.

It was a sunny day in October, when the funeral was held. On the saddest days, it was always sunny. It never rained on the sad days.

The only rain to be seen could be found on Roy's face. Tear tracks starting at the edge of his left eye and ending at the left side of his chin.

No one noticed he was crying except for Lieutenant Hawkeye.

She only noticed in the end.

When Roy glanced over, he saw pity in her brown eyes.


	13. Secret Ambitions

It had started in Ishbal. Ridiculous orders to kill an innocent couple.

He hadn't wanted to but he had to follow orders.

He had wanted to kill himself. His supervisor stopped him from committing the act.

He tried again.

Except Maes had stopped him this time.

Stopped him from doing another mistake. Helped him find a purpose. A purpose that could change the world for the better.

"_Keep people that you trust close to you."_

Roy felt a tiny smile appearing on his lips. He straightens his jacket and adjusted the collar of his shirt.

Five stars glimmered at his shoulders.


	14. Slacker's Habits

Roy eyed the papers sitting on his desk from the door. There was four piles and none of the piles looked small.

Hawkeye must had dropped them off before going to take her lunch break.

A scowl flittered onto Roy's face at the thought, she always did plan everything so well.

-----

"Something not right," Breda muttered under his breath.

"The First Lieutenant isn't back from her lunch break yet," Falman replied.

"Well she does take her lunch breaks later then the rest of us," Fury pointed out.

"So does this mean we don't have to work?" Havoc asked grinning.


End file.
